Animals
by Jess MC
Summary: Jake/Seth Slash Lemon xD


**Animals**

Habían terminado de patrullar casi diez minutos atrás, estaban sentados en un tronco en medio del bosque mirando al suelo aun con el silencio incomodo llenando el ambiente, Jacob estaba claramente nervioso por alguna razón lo que incomodaba mas al menor de la manada. Leah se encontraba cerca de la casa de los Cullen por órdenes de Jake.

- ¿Qué haces si te gusta alguien que probablemente no te corresponde y además es totalmente inapropiado que te guste? – preguntó de repente el mayor rompiendo el silencio.

- Arriesgarme y confesárselo, tal vez si sea correspondido. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ya todos saben que este enamorado de Bella – le respondió un poco extrañado.

- Porque tal vez mis sentimientos hayan cambiado, o simplemente quiero ver qué sucede si cambio de idea – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- Como sea, ya me dio hambre – dijo levantándose listo para cambiar de forma e irse de allí.

- Seth, espera – el mayor lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hasta que tuviera su rostro frente a él.

Jacob se acercó lentamente al menor apenas rozando sus labios cuando el otro se soltó de su agarre y se alejó.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Jacob Black? – el chico parecía aun mas confundido pero no molesto.

- Arriesgándome – le sonrió con superioridad poniéndose de pie, sobrepasando la altura del menor con satisfacción.

Tomo su barbilla y levanto su rostro, se acerco de nuevo sin ser detenido y lo beso delicadamente como si de una porcelana se tratara. El pequeño entreabrió la boca probando sus labios con su lengua. Jake solo pudo abrazarlo por la cintura pegándolo a él mientras profundizaba el beso y exploraba con su lengua la cavidad del menor. Seth sabía lo que quería y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad, metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta, tomándose el tiempo para delinear los músculos de su abdomen y de su pecho mientras se la quitaba. El mayor no perdió el tiempo en deshacerse también de la camisa del otro para luego con un rápido movimiento quitarle sus bermudas dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a él.

El menor lamio su cuello lentamente, beso y mordisqueo cada parte de su torso hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, levanto la mirada hacia el rostro de un muy excitado Jacob cuando le quitaba la última prenda de ropa de este.

Tomo el miembro del mayor en sus manos y lamio la punta con fuerza, subiendo hasta la base lentamente, torturándolo con su lengua, rozándolo un poco con sus dientes volviendo al inicio y poder chupar la punta con su boca, tan dedica y paciente, desesperando por completo al mayor con cada movimiento de su lengua sobre su hombría.

Jake lo tomo de los hombros separándolo y poniéndolo de pie una vez más, lo beso con frenesí acariciando su pequeño cuerpo en comparación pero lo suficientemente formado y marcado para un buen lobo, explorando su entrepierna pegándose cada vez más a él, lo alzo envolviendo las piernas del menor en su cintura acomodando todo su peso sobre él, humedeció sus dedos y volvió a besarlo mientras introducía uno a uno en su entrada dilatándola.

- Hazlo ya… – logro decir el pequeño casi sin aliento.

Sin dudarlo Jacob introdujo la punta de su miembro en su entrada empujando lentamente acoplándose el uno al otro. Seth empezó a embestirlo sin soportar más la espera, acelerando el ritmo cada vez más cuando Jake se unía a sus movimientos, intentando sentir más al otro, buscando una manera de profundizar más la unión entre ellos, aumentando la excitación con solo el sonido de sus cuerpos rozando, los jadeos de placer haciendo eco en el solitario bosque, las manos del menor arañando la espalda de su nuevo Alfa en todos los sentidos mientras explotaba en un increíble orgasmo marcando el abdomen del otro con semen, quien se unió a él con un audible gruñido llenándolo con su semilla.

Se separaron dejándose caer en el suelo intentando normalizar su respiración después de lo ocurrido sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Seth luego de unos minutos.

- Debemos decírselo a Leah y disfrutar de esto – le sonrió y lo beso tiernamente en los labios.


End file.
